HISTORY
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Buku sejarah tak pernah menyebut apapun soal "Rencana Penghancuran Konoha", yaitu tragedi pembunuhan Hokage ketiga oleh Orochimaru saat ujian chuunin! Shikadai sangat syok saat tahu bahwa Ibu dan Paman-paman tercintanya pernah ikut jadi penjahat dalam sejarah berdarah itu! "Mereka adalah sand sibling, senjata rahasia Sunagakure untuk menghancurkan Konoha!" SEMICANON
Summary :

Buku sejarah tak pernah menyebut apapun soal "Rencana Penghancuran Konoha", yaitu tragedi pembunuhan Hokage ketiga oleh Orochimaru saat ujian chuunin! Shikadai sangat syok saat tahu bahwa Ibu dan Paman-paman tercintanya pernah ikut jadi penjahat dalam sejarah berdarah itu! "Mereka adalah sand sibling, senjata rahasia Sunagakure untuk menghancurkan Konoha!" SEMI-CANON

 **History**

 _Sejarah tanpa rekayasa pasti akan membosankan_

 _Kecuali, sejarah ini._

 **OoO**

"Baik! Anak-anak!" Suara Aburame Shino melengking tegas. Pria dari klan pecinta insekta itu memandang tiga lusin anak-anak didiknya yang berjajar di bangku-bangku melengkung, "Buka buku Sejarah Nasional Negara Api Bab 8! Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang perkembangan wilayah administratif negara Hi pasca perang dunia ninja!"

Pelajaran sejarah bukanlah favorit sebagian besar siswa Akademi. Beberapa siswa calon ninja di kelas itu mulai menguap saat Shino mulai menggambar peta negara api di papan tulis. Decit kapur dan gambar peta berlekuk di muka kelas seakan menjadi mantra pengundang kantuk. Tak terkecuali untuk eksistensi siswa akademi yang duduk di bangku ketiga dari kiri –Nara Shikadai.

Shikadai ini adalah putra tunggal penasehat Hokage. Saat kawan-kawannya mulai menguap, dia sudah terlelap. Faktanya, dia sudah tidur bahkan sebelum Shino-sensei masuk ke kelas, akibat semalam begadang untuk bermain game.

Inojin, putra tunggal klan Yamanaka, sudah beberapa kali mencoba membangunkan Shikadai. Tapi bukan Shikadai namanya kalau langsung menyerah pada sodokan-sodokan siku Inojin. Nyatanya, sampai beberapa jam, dia masih tidur dengan khusyuk. Seakan dia tidak peduli bahwa pelajaran Sejarah Nasional Negara Api adalah salah satu materi yang akan diujikan di evaluasi akhir semester.

"...bagian ini..." Shino menunjuk salah satu bagian di peta, "Ada jalur evakuasi semasa perang dunia ninja ketiga. Karenanya, wilayahnya banyak berubah. Apa yang tahu apa sebabnya?"

Shino mengedarkan pandangan. "Inojin Yamanaka!" panggilnya kemudian, yang langsung membuat Inojin melonjak dengan gugup.

"Eh... err..." dia menegakkan bahu dengan kaku, "Karena...eh, karena..."

Seisi kelas menoleh ke arah seniman cilik putra mantan Anbu "Ne" itu. Inojin makin gugup. Dia melirik Shikadai berharap pertolongan. Tetapi Shikadai masih meletakkan pipinya di meja dengan mata terpejam damai.

"Kenapa bisa berubah?" suara Shino meninggi.

"Eh... Negara Hi labil, Pak!" suara Inojin melengking dalam gugup, memicu tawa seketika. Bolt yang juga ikut terkantuk-kantuk tadi tertawa keras seraya memukul-mukul meja. Bahkan Sarada yang biasanya memasang wajah datar sok keren ikut tertawa kecil.

Terdengar helaan nafas tanda Shino menahan kesabaran mati-matian. "Inojin Yamanaka!" panggilnya tajam.

"I... iya, Pak!"

"Kau kuhukum membuat makalah Sejarah Nasional Negara Api!"

Erangan protes meluncur seketika dari Yamanaka muda, "Tapi pak! Ini tidak adil!"

Tawa semakin mengeras. Inojin memprotes tapi Shino mengabaikannya. Dia kembali melihat buku sejarah dan berbicara tentang perang dunia ninja.

 **OoO**

Sepulang sekolah, Inojin menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal dan tidak mau berbicara dengan Shikadai.

"Kenapa kau?" Shikadai bertanya dengan nada malas pada sobatnya itu, saat mereka berjalan pulang bersama Chouchou, Sarada dan Mitsuki. Bolt –yang biasanya ikut gerombolan ini– sudah melesat entah kemana bersama Guru Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Inojin marah karena kau tidak bisa membantunya menjawab pertanyaan tadi," kata Mitsuki dengan sabar sambil melirik Inojin yang masih menunduk sebal.

"Eh? Pelajaran sejarah?" Shikadai bersuara, ikut memandang Inojin, "Jangan ngambek seperti perempuan! Merepotkan..."

"Aku tidak ngambek," Suara Inojin terdengar lemas. Wajah tanpa-kepercayaan-diri nya terlihat lebih mengenaskan ketika dia berkata, "Ibuku melatihku jurus Shintensin dengan keras akhir-akhir ini. Kalau ditambah membuat makalah panjang..."

"Benarkah?" Sarada bersuara, mendadak teringat kengerian Ibu Inojin –Ino Yamanaka– yang juga rival berat ibunya –Sakura Uchiha. Bibi Ino sangat cerewet kalau sudah menyangkut anak laki-lakinya ini. "Kalau begitu, kita harus bantu Inojin!"

Mitsuki ikut bersimpati, "Bagaimana kalau ke perpustakaan pusat? Di sana ada banyak buku sejarah?"

"Perpustakaan?!" erang Shikadai, "Ah merepotkan!"

Nara muda hampir saja berbelok meninggalkan kawan-kawannya dengan wajah tidak berminat –kalau saja Sarada dan Inojin tidak menyeret kerah bajunya menuju perpustakaan pusat. Shikadai sendiri tidak berontak –hanya memasang wajah kesal sekaligus malas. Hatinya merutuk berat, "YANG DIHUKUM KAN INOJIN, KENAPA AKU IKUT REPOT?"

Tapi Shikadai juga bukan anak brengsek yang meninggalkan kawannya sendirian mengerjakan tugas hukuman dari Guru Shino. Meski dia terlihat sebal, dia tetap mengikuti Inojin, Sarada, Mitsuki dan Chouchou (yang sebenarnya cuma mengekor saja sambil makan keripik) menyusuri rak-rak berisi buku tebal.

"Shikadai," panggil Inojin setengah berbisik, demi menjaga ketenangan perpustakaan, "Kau punya usul tema makalah?"

"Kau mau makalah yang seperti apa?" balas Shikadai.

"Hmm... aku berfikir untuk membuat yang sederhana."

Shikadai melirik ke atas sebentar, "Kalau begitu buat saja sejarah Konoha! Konoha kan, masuk negara Api"

Itu terdengar seperti usul yang asal-asalan. Tapi cukup untuk membuat wajah Inojin menjadi cerah. Dengan semangat, dia mengumpulkan Sarada, Mitsuki dan Chouchou untuk meminta pendapat.

"Menurut kalian, sejarah Konoha yang paling bagus apa?"

Diskusi seru segera berlangsung di antara kelima anak ini –atau lebih tepatnya empat anak, karena Shikadai hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali menguap. Dia kurang berminat, tapi demi menghargai gerombolan kawan-kawannya ini, dan demi menunjukkan rasa empatinya (yang sedikit) pada Inojin, dia ikut menyimak.

"Bagaimana kalau catatan ujian Chuunin dari tahun ke tahun?" usul Mitsuki.

"Tidak –terlalu dangkal. Lagipula tidak ada yang menarik dari ujian Chuunin. Tidak bisa membuatmu jadi kurus!" Nona Akimichi muda angkat suara tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari kemasan jumbo keripik kentangnya.

"Aku tahu!" si kacamata Sarada menjentikkan jari, "Bagaimana kalau tentang 12 ninja pelindung? Shikadai! Kau pasti familiar kan dengan 12 ninja pelindung?"

"Eh?" alis Shikadai terangkat. Cerita 12 ninja pelindung adalah cerita yang menyisakan luka besar di hati Ayahnya –Nara Shikamaru. Spontan –didorong rasa kaget– Shikadai menolak.

"Memangnya tidak ada cerita yang lebih pahit?!"

Tentu saja, pertanyaan Shikadai hanya sarkasme. Sejenis pertanyaan retorik karena dia tidak suka saat Sarada menyebut-nyebut tentang 12 ninja pelindung. Ayahnya saja akan menggebrak meja kalau Shikadai berbicara tentang kisah itu.

"Oh jadi kau mau kisah yang lebih miris?" nada suara Sarada meninggi, merasa tidak terima dengan jawaban sarkas Shikadai, "Kenapa kalian tidak menulis soal tragedi penghancuran Konoha sekalian?!"

 **OoO**

Sarada menutup mulut seketika setelah kata "Tragedi Penghancuran Konoha" meluncur dari mulutnya. Seakan itu adalah mantra terlarang. Inojin, Chouchou dan Mitsuki menoleh seketika.

"Apa?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Tidak! Tidak –" Sarada mendadak panik. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gugup, "Lupakan saja. Itu cuma perumpamaan."

Bukan tanpa alasan Shikadai selalu tidur di pelajaran sejarah. Karena sebenarnya Shikadai sangat cerdas. Dia hafal sebagian besar isi buku sejarah yang ada di perpustakaan akademi. Tapi dari sekian puluh eksemplar buku sejarah, tidak ada nama "Tragedi Penghancuran Konoha" sama sekali. Secuilpun tidak.

Dari reaksi gugup Sarada barusan, Shikadai tahu bahwa "Tragedi Penghancuran Konoha" adalah sesuatu yang penting. Bukan hanya sekedar alasan asal-asalan dari Sarada. Shikadai menyipitkan mata skeptis.

"Bagaimana kalau makalah soal sejarah pembentukan Konoha? Itu mudah kan..." Sarada berkata kemudian, masih berusaha menutupi kepanikannya tadi. Kepanikan yang malah menyulut rasa ingin tahu di hati Shikadai...

 **OoO**

"Aku pulang..." Shikadai berseru di pintu depan.

"Selamat datang..." sambut suara berat dua pria yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu. "Hai Shikadai!"

"Paman Gaara? Paman Kankurou?"

Pria berambut merah klimis dengan wajah datar adalah paman kesayangannya, Gaara sang Kazekage kelima. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keponakan manisnya pulang. Di sisinya kanannya, duduk pria berambut cokelat dengan face painting ungu meriah, paman kesayangannya yang lain, Kankurou.

"Kau pulang sore sekali," Kankurou berkomentar, "Sini! Duduk dengan kami! Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu!"

Kankurou memang lebih banyak bicara daripada Gaara. Shikadai, sebagai keponakan yang penurut, ikut duduk di antara dua pamannya. Ibunya –Temari– keluar dari dapur membawa minum.

"Kenapa kau pulang sore sekali?" wanita berkucir empat itu bertanya.

"Aku ke perpustakaan. Membantu Inojin mengerjakan tugas hukuman. Me-re-pot-kan."

"Sejarah?" Gaara bertanya, "Kau pintar sejarah?"

"Haha... keponakanku ini suka sejarah ya... apa yang kalian pelajari? Sejarah perang dunia?"

Shikadai mengangkat bahu dengan malas. "Soal sejarah Konoha saja... itupun aku rasa buku Sejarah Nasional Negara Api perlu direvisi!"

"Kenapa? Kau menemukan kebohongan di buku itu?" Kankurou tertawa kecil.

"Bukan, tapi sepertinya ada sepotong fakta yang ditutupi..."

"Sejarah tanpa rekayasa hanya akan jadi cerita yang membosankan," Sang Kazekage kelima berkata dengan sabar. Shikadai menoleh ke arah Gaara. Bibirnya manyun dengan wajah polos.

"Aku tidak tahu Sarada tahu darimana! Tapi sepertinya itu sejarah yang penting..."

"Memangnya tentang apa?" tanya Kankurou, "kalau kami boleh tahu?"

"Sejarah _Rencana Penghancuran Konoha_..."

 **OoO**

Malam mulai turun. Lampu-lampu jalanan Konoha mulai menyala. Kucing-kucing meringkuk di ujung-ujung jalan, mencari kehangatan di tengah angin dingin. Shikadai duduk di beranda rumah dengan wajah masam. Hatinya berdenyut karena paman-pamannya mendadak terdiam saat mendengar kata _Rencana Penghancuran Konoha._

Seakan kata itu menyita kemampuan verbal mereka berdua. Dan yang lebih parah, saat Shikadai bertanya, keduanya malah berdiri dan pamit pulang. Mereka lebih dari sekedar _menghindar_. Mereka seperti berusaha meniadakan fakta bahwa Shikadai bertanya soal _rencana_ itu. Otak Shikadai berputar, dia tahu bahwa sebaris kata yang dia tanyakan dengan nada polos itu adalah sebuah tragedi yang mengerikan...

 **OoO**

Brakk!

Shikadai menggebrak meja Inojin di kelas, membuat Yamanaka muda terlonjak. "Apa-apaan ini Shikadai?" tanyanya.

"Aku kan sudah membantumu mengerjakan hukuman kemarin. Sekarang aku yang ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Membantu apa?" Sarada menyahut sambil mendelik galak, "Kau cuma mengekor sambil mengeluh!"

"Paling tidak aku sudah ikut repot datang ke perpustakaan dengan kalian kemarin," ucapnya malas, "Kemari! Ada yang ingin aku diskusikan dengan kalian!"

"Kau pemalas yang tidak tahu malu!" erang Sarada.

"Aku mau bertanya padamu, Sarada. Juga pada kalian semua. "Soal _Rencana Penghancuran Konoha!_ ""

"Hah?!" semua menyahut, kecuali Sarada. Spontan, Nona Uchiha ini mundur selangkah. Wajahnya mendadak memucat.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, itu cuma perumpamaan!" suara Sarada meninggi, "Tidak ada yang namanya rencana penghancuran konoha!"

Mata Shikadai menajam. Cukup tajam untuk membuat Sarada mundur selangkah lagi. "Kau ini apa-apaan?!" seru Sarada.

"Sikapmu..." ucap Shikadai dingin. Mata kawan-kawan mengarah padanya, "Sikapmu bilang kalau itu adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh kau ucapkan pada orang lain."

"Ti-tidak.. itu cuma sejenis cerita pengantar tidur yang disampaikan ibuku waktu aku kecil!"

"Tidak!" Sergah Shikadai dengan mata menajam, "Paman-pamanku menghindar saat aku bertanya soal tragedi itu!"

"Kan bukan salahku kalau paman-paman mu tidak mau kautanyai soal itu!" Sarada ikut menggebrak meja, dia berdiri dan berseru, "Ibuku melarangku bicara soal tragedi itu!"

Seisi kelas menoleh ke arah Sarada, sukses membuat gadis itu kesal setengah mati. Dia segera keluar dari tempat duduknya dan melarikan diri. Sikapnya yang demikian mendadak mengaduk hati Shikadai. Dia semakin penasaran pada kisah itu. Paling tidak –dia tahu bahwa tragedi penghancuran konoha adalah nyata...

Tanpa aba-aba, Shikadai mengejar Sarada. Di titik sepertiga bagian halaman akademi, Shikadai berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan putri Uchiha ini. Seketika Sarada menyentaknya. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku bisa dimarahi Ibu kalau membeberkan soal cerita itu padamu!"

"Pada _ku_?" Shikadai bertanya. Biasanya, Shikadai adalah orang yang tidak peduli pada apapun. Tetapi sikap kaget Sarada kemarin, dan sikap dua pamannya, membuat hatinya terasa disentil. Ada rasa penasaran hebat menyusup dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau Paman Gaara dan Paman Kankurou tidak bersikap aneh kemarin!"

"Salahmu sendiri bertanya pada pamanmu!"

"Aku paling malas berdebat dengan anak perempuan! Jawab saja!"

"Kalau begitu jangan mendebatku dan pergi sana!"

"Woi!" Tiba-tiba suara melengking seorang anak laki-laki menengahi adu mulut kecil itu. Shikadai dan Sarada menoleh bersamaan, melihat Bolt berjalan ke arah mereka dengan langkah santai, dari arah gerbang akademi. "Kalian ini berisik sekali! Seperti kucing di musim kaw..."

Sarada hampir menghantam kepala Bolt kalau saja putra Hokage itu tidak cepat-cepat mengelak. "Kalian ini kenapa?!" tanya Bolt. Keningnya berkerut saat dia melihat Shikadai dan Sarada sama-sama melirik ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Tanya saja pada Shikadai!" ketus Sarada.

Bolt memandang Shikadai. Tanpa diduga, dengan wajah dingin Shikadai berkata, "Mungkin aku akan bertanya pada Hokage saja!"

"JANGAN!" Suara Sarada meledak, "Ibuku bilang itu adalah tragedi rahasia yang tidak boleh diungkit lagi!"

"Lalu kenapa ibumu memakainya sebagai cerita pengantar tidur?!" balas Shikadai kesal, "Aku tidak tahu itu tragedi jenis apa, yang jelas itu adalah tragedi yang melibatkan Sunagakure!"

"KALIAN INI MEMBICARAKAN APAA?" Seru Bolt, merasa jengkel karena merasa diabaikan di tengah adu mulut kawan akademinya ini. Sedetik, Shikadai dan Sarada saling melirik, lalu membuang muka.

 **OoO**

"Rencana Penghancuran Konoha?" Tanya Bolt.

Sebagai teman yang baik, Bolt menyeret Shikadai dan Sarada ke sudut pelataran akademi. Di sisi pohon tinggi dan ayunan tua, mereka bertiga duduk.

"...Apa itu cerita wafatnya Hokage ketiga?"

Shikadai dan Sarada menoleh dengan kaget ke arah Bolt. Mata biru Bolt yang lebar itu berkedip. "Oh, aku tahu kalau cerita itu!"

"Benarkah?!" seru Sarada, "Tapi kukira itu adalah tragedi rahasia!"

Shikadai menajamkan mata. "Darimana kau tahu, Bolt?" tanyanya datar.

"Ayahku yang cerita," ucap Bolt polos, "Kata Ayah, kisah itu memang dirahasiakan, karena menyangkut konflik keras."

"Kalau itu kisah rahasia kenapa Hokage mau memberitahukannya padamu?"

"Hmm..." Bolt meluruskan kaki sambil memasang pose berfikir, "Waktu itu... Mitsuki bilang bahwa dia anak dari Orochimaru. Jadi aku tanya pada Ayah, siapa Orochimaru itu. Ayahku bercerita soal tragedi penghancuran Konoha..."

"Bolt!" sergah Sarada, "Hentikan!"

"Jangan pedulikan anak perempuan ini! Lanjutkan ceritamu, Bolt!"

"Tidak Bolt! Jangan!"

 **OoO**

Shikadai berjalan pulang dengan langkah terburu-buru. Tiap langkahnya dari pintu akademi hingga pagar rumah terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Cerita Bolt terekam jelas di kepala cerdasnya. Kebenaran yang tidak pernah ditulis pada buku sejarah sekolah. Cerita tentang _Rencana Penghancuran Konoha_ yang membuatnya penasaran sejak tempo hari. Shikadai bahkan masuk rumah tanpa salam dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Temari yang tengah berkutat di dapur melirik anaknya dengan ekspresi heran. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Biasanya dia pulang sekolah dengan langkah malas.

"Shikadai!" panggil Temari, "Sudah cuci tangan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Wajah manis berbingkai rambut hitam itu tenggelam di antara bantal-bantal. Ada sesuatu yang terasa nyeri di dadanya.

"Shikadai?" Panggil Temari lagi. Wanita itu menyusul masuk ke kamar putra tunggalnya. "Shikadai, makan siang sudah siap!"

Pelan sekali, Shikadai berguling. Dia memberanikan diri menampakkan wajahnya. Bukan wajah datar atau malas khasnya. Melainkan wajah yang bahkan Temari pun tak tau artinya. Shikadai setengah menunduk dengan mata menajam. Bola mata hijau tua nya seakan menyorotkan rasa tidak percaya dan kemarahan sekaligus.

"Shikadai!" Temari mendekat dan buru-buru duduk di sisi putranya, "Kau kenapa?"

Hening sedetik, sebelum Shikadai berbaring lagi, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

 **OoO**

Menjadi orang cuek itu menyenangkan. Kita tidak perlu peduli pada hal-hal di sekitar kita. Tetapi Shikadai tidak bisa untuk _tidak peduli_ pada hal ini. Ya –hal INI. Terngiang di telinganya, cerita dari Bolt.

" _...Orochimaru kalah dalam perebutan tahta Hokage dengan Kakek Minato. Akibatnya, dia dendam dengan almarhum Hokage ketiga. Lalu dia beraliansi dengan Kazekage Keempat dari Suna dan ninja negara Oto untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Penyerangan dilakukan di tengah ujian Chuunin, yakni tepat saat Paman Gaara dan Paman Sasuke bertarung!"_

Bolt bisa jadi adalah bocah paling sok tahu sedunia. Tapi Sarada membenarkan cerita Bolt. Dan Shikadai akhirnya tahu detail dari tragedi yang "dirahasiakan" itu.

" _...Senjata rahasia Suna adalah Paman Gaara, Paman Kankurou dan Bibi Temari, atau yang dikenal dengan nama Sand Siblings. Tapi penyerangan utama gagal! Paman Gaara dilukai oleh Paman Sasuke! Lalu dia kabur! Ayahmu –Paman Shikamaru– dikeroyok ninja negara Oto di hutan. Ayahku mengejar Paman Gaara sampai terlibat pertarungan mengerikan. Sedangkan Paman Kankurou terpaksa bertarung melawan Guru Aburame Shino."_

Lalu Sarada berkata, _"Itulah kenapa Ibu melarangku memberitahumu tentang ini. Karena Ibumu, dan Paman-pamanmu adalah musuh Konoha saat itu. Ayah dan Ibuku hampir dibunuh oleh Paman Gaara."_

Dia tahu hubungan Konoha dan Suna sangat buruk di masa lalu. Tapi menerima kenyataan bahwa Ibu dan paman-pamannya adalah penjahat di dalam tragedi itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Disebutkan juga, pada peristiwa itu, Paman Gaara yang sangat dia cintai adalah senjata utama Sunagakure yang direncanakan untuk membantai penduduk Konoha!

Hati Shikadai berdenyut. Bagaimana bisa kebenaran seperti itu ditutup rapat-rapat? Seakan buku sejarah enggan menceritakan, dan para saksi hidup enggan mengungkapkannya.

Cklek! Pintu kamar terbuka, membuat Shikadai bangun dari posisi berbaring. Di dalam keremangan kamar –karena Shikadai belum menyalakan lampu– muncul wajah putih berbingkai surai merah.

"Paman Gaara?" Shikadai menegakkan tubuhnya, merasa kaget dengan kedatangan pamannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa kabar Shikadai?"

Lampu kamar menyala. Gaara masuk dengan wajahnya yang tenang. Pria berambut licin itu mendekati keponakan tercintanya. "Ibumu bilang kau murung seharian ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Shikadai menunduk sedikit."Hari ini..." ucapnya lambat-lambat, "...Aku ngobrol dengan Bolt dan Sarada–"

OoO

"Kak!" Gaara memanggil Temari yang tengah berkutat di dapur. Kakak pirangnya itu menoleh, melihat sang adik bungsu menggandeng Shikadai melewati pintu dapur.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Temari.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Shikadai..."

Langit Konoha sudah gelap. Aktivitas warga surut sedikit. Paman dan keponakan ini berjalan menyusuri jalanan beraspal menuju sebuah taman, tak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Nara. Taman ini tempat ana-anak biasa bermain petak umpet. Ada sepasan ayunan di salah satu sudutnya, dan Gaara mengajak Shikadai duduk di sana.

"...Paman," panggil Shikadai. "Kenapa Paman menghindar saat aku tanya soal _Rencana Penghancuran Konoha_?"

Ayunan terayun pelan. Angin membelai mereka berdua selama beberapa detik, sampai terdengar suara Gaara memecah hening.

"Dosa seseorang adalah hal yang memalukan untuk diungkap–" Gaara berhenti sejenak. Lalu, masih dengan suara tenang, pria ini berkata, "Dosaku sebagai Jinchuuriki Ichibi."

"Jinchuuriki?!" Ayunan Shikadai berhenti. Anak itu menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget ke arah pamannya, "Tunggu –jinchuuriki itu... sama seperti Ayah Bolt?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Jadi...sebenarnya yang kau dengar dari Bolt dan Sarada adalah benar. Aku, Ibumu dan Kankurou adalah penjahat dalam tragedi itu. Kami diperintahkan oleh Kazekage keempat –yaitu kakekmu sendiri– untuk membantai orang-orang Konoha bersamaan dengan pasukan yang dikendalikan oleh Orochimaru..."

"Kenapa?" Shikadai bertanya, "Kenapa Paman mau melakukannya?"

"Karena itulah fungsiku sebagai Jinchuuriki. Kak Kankurou dan Kak Temari mendampingiku karena mereka sayang padaku dan setia pada Ayah kami..." Gaara tercekat. Seperti biasa, dia akan menjadi orang paling sensitif sedunia saat membicarakan Ayahnya. "..Sayangnya, aku berhasil dilukai Sasuke Uchiha. Aku hampir mengamuk sebelum waktunya! Karena berbahaya, akhirnya aku ditarik mundur."

"Oleh siapa?"

"Oleh Ibumu dan Kak Kankurou. Tapi kami dikejar!"

"Siapa yang mengejar kalian?"

"Ayahmu –Shikamaru– dan Ayahnya Bolt –Naruto– Juga Ibu Sarada –Sakura– dan satu lagi, guru akademimu –Aburame Shino."

Mata Shikadai melebar. "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tiba-tiba aku mengamuk. Sasuke dan Sakura hampir tewas kalau saja Naruto tidak menghentikanku detik itu! Kami bertarung..."

"Lalu?" Mata Shikadai melebar ingin tahu. Tapi Gaara menghela nafas panjang, dan berkata, "...Yang pasti, Konoha menang. Kudengar Hokage mati. Orochimaru juga terluka parah. Kami semua mundur..."

Hening sesaat. Ayunan Shikadai bergerak pelan mengikuti angin. "Seperti itu saja? Kenapa kalian tidak pernah cerita padaku?"

"Kami kira belum waktunya kau tahu..."

"Kenapa kalian pikir aku belum perlu tahu?"

Gaara kehilangan kata-kata. Dia hanya melirik keponakan cerdasnya itu dengan ekor mata. "Apa kau kecewa karena tahu keluarga ibumu adalah penjahat?"

Shikadai menggeleng. Dia menarik nafas dalam. "Aku hanya kecewa kenapa Buku Sejarah Nasional Negara Api tak pernah menceritakannya!"

"Ya, ada alasan mengapa sejarah _Rencana Penghancuran Konoha_ dihapuskan dari kurikulum pendidikan dasar ninja."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Apa itu penting?" Gaara menoleh ke arah Shikadai, "Kau dan aku adalah Shinobi yang terlahir dari tragedi itu."

 _Kau dan aku adalah Shinobi yang terlahir dari tragedi itu_.

Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu, Paman?" Shikadai mengerutkan kening, saat melihat tiba-tiba pamannya tersenyum lembut.

"Ayah dan Ibumu bertemu di dalam ujian chuunin itu... tepat sebelum penyerangan Konoha dimulai..."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya. Dan berkat pertarunganku dengan Naruto, aku bertaubat dan menjadi aku yang sekarang ini. Bukan lagi _aku_ yang hobi membunuh orang..."

Senyum Gaara mengembang lagi. "ini adalah fakta yang tidak diketahui Bolt dan Sarada, meski mereka telah tahu detail tragedi ini dari orangtua mereka... jika tragedi itu tak pernah terjadi, aku tidak tahu apakah Ayah dan Ibumu akan bertemu. Aku tak tahu apakah aku akan bertaubat. Dan..."

Senyum Gaara lenyap sesaat. Shikadai menghentikan ayunannya dan lekas berdiri. "Ada apa Paman?" tanyanya cepat.

"...ada satu fakta lagi..."

Kening Shikadai berkerut.

"...Suna dikhianati Orochimaru. Ayah kami –alias kakekmu– dibunuh oleh Orochimaru. Itu lah yang membuatmu tidak punya kakek sampai hari ini. Tragedi ini tak pernah direkam dalam buku sejarah Konoha karena Hokage Ketujuh tahu bahwa mengekspos kematian Kazekage Keempat adalah hal yang memalukan. Terlebih, karena Kazekage Keempat dibunuh Orochimaru, Shinobi Konoha yang juga telah membunuh Hokage ketiga..."

OoO

Perasaan lega memenuhi dada Shikadai. Anak ini menggandeng erat Paman tercintanya dalam perjalanan pulang ke kediaman Nara. Dia tahu Ibu dan paman-pamannnya pernah jadi penjahat. Tetapi, tak semua bagian dari kisah itu pahit. Selalu ada hikmah di balik sebuah tragedi.

 _Ayah dan Ibunya bertemu dalam tragedi itu_ adalah frasa yang membuat Shikadai tersenyum. Benarkah? Ayahnya yang super cuek dan Ibunya yang kelewat tegas itu? Shikadai tersenyum lagi.

Menyadari keponakannya banyak tersenyum di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Gaara menggodanya, "Kau kaget mengetahui fakta soal Ayah dan Ibumu?"

"Tidak," jawab Shikadai tenang, "Maaf aku sudah berprasangka buruk padamu Paman... juga pada Ibu dan Paman Kankurou..."

"Maaf juga aku menghindar waktu itu, Shikadai..."

Angin dingin berhembus, tapi pegangan tangan Shikadai dan Gaara tetap hangat dan erat.


End file.
